


Notes

by Dinendal2002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinendal2002/pseuds/Dinendal2002
Summary: Notes - short story - Peter/TonyAs he turned the corner suddenly he was greeted with an arm full of Peter. “Mr. Stark!”They danced around each other awkwardly, both startled by the sudden appearance of the other.“It’s ok kid, I’m just heading-““For the interim meeting on hydraulic nano bypass systems?” Peter finished for him and spun him around by the arm, happily chatting away, “me too, I mean, I wasn’t initially but then Mr. Tang asked me if I could replace him to take notes and I thought ‘why not’, you know?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Notes

Notes - short story - Peter/Tony

As he turned the corner suddenly he was greeted with an arm full of Peter. “Mr. Stark!” 

They danced around each other awkwardly, both startled by the sudden appearance of the other.

“It’s ok kid, I’m just heading-“  
“For the interim meeting on hydraulic nano bypass systems?” Peter finished for him and spun him around by the arm, happily chatting away, “me too, I mean, I wasn’t initially but then Mr. Tang asked me if I could replace him to take notes and I thought ‘why not’, you know?”

Tony shook his head slowly as Peter marched them both down the hall back to the board room he’d just come from. All he could think of was Peter’s hand on his arm and the way it sent flutters directly to his chest. 

“I can’t wait to see what the development team have done with the wing camber.” Peter continues, “Also, is that problem with the pressurisation solved? I asked them to add an extra bypass valve but they looked at me like I was crazy.” Peter took a breath.

“That, Pete,” he spoke slowly and deliberately, trying not to think about how the blood was rushing to his groin “is because they didn’t have room for an extra valve in the first place. This is nano technology, not 1950’s brik work.” He was tired of staff meetings, and silly questions. He wanted something exciting, something thrilling. He wanted to make Peter blush.

The look on Peter’s face was slightly hurt and mostly confused. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again instead. Tony flopped down in the black leather chair at the head of the table and spun it so he could place his feet on the table crossed at the ankles. One arm dangling off the armrest the other lazy resting on it by the elbow, his hand rubbing his cheek.

Peter’s first month passed quick and uneventful. The learning curve is high at Stark Industries, he’s been assigned to the aviation department and even though he likes physics he’s playing catch up on topics like super speed aerodynamics and pressure curve development. It feels like just the right amount of challenge for him.

However Tony feels Peter’s becoming a bit too confident, going to meetings he shouldn’t be at, speaking his mind while surrounded by experts and making assumptions on things he hasn’t learned yet. It reminds him of himself and suddenly he gets overwhelmed by a twisted sort of understanding towards Howard. 

His father had belittled him, pressured him into proving himself and shamed him for speaking his mind. Howard had seen his intelligence, his eagerness to learn, improve and develop and he had stomped on him like a glowing sigaret bud, extinguishing his flame. His father had been miles and miles ahead of any expert in his company and it had made him bitter and irritated. People couldn’t keep up and when they tried it only fuelled his irritation more. Especially towards Tony.

Now Peter was looking at him with big brown eyes and this innocent confusion on his face and it made Tony feel things. It made him feel more than he wanted to admit. 

Their colleagues filled the room, chatting and bringing various hot beverages. Tony kept his eyes glued to Peter’s. The young man slowly started to blush under his stare before he swallowed and took a nervous look around the room. 

“Shall I just sit here, Mr. Stark?” His voice tight and nervous.

Tony nodded at the chair right next to him, “Sit Peter.” The command was calm, close to lazy but Peter scrambled to sit as quickly as he could nevertheless. Dropping his notebook and pen on the table before them.

As the last person closed the door, Tony stood up and made his way to the far side. He ran the latest developments by the team and they filled him in on their findings in turn. He deliberately avoided Peters nervous glances and fidgeting fingers. He could tell the boy wanted to ask him something, chime in, get whatever was on the tip of his tongue out, but Tony kept him waiting.

The room fell silent.

Tony’s eyes met Peter’s and Peter stilled under his stare. The young man swallowed. Oh what he would give to catch those lips in a kiss. Run his hands through those lovely brown curls. Taste the sugar of his tongue. If his lips curled up into a slight smile, it was not deliberate. Peter looked delectable.

“I think,” he made his way over to Peter’s side “Peter here, has something to ask all of you.” He rested his hands on the boys shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze. “Don’t you Peter?”

He could feel the tension in the boys shoulders, but it wasn’t enough to keep his hands off of him. He needed to feel Peter. Whatever little excuse he could find would suffice. Peter kept his gaze carefully away from the room as he said; “No, Mr Stark. All my questions have been answered during the meeting already.” His voice breathy. 

Tony could see a blush creep up Peter’s neck. He couldn’t help but brush his fingers agains it as he let go of Peters shoulders and sauntered over to the door.

The boys pen lays untouched on his notebook.

“Wonderful!” Tony chimed over his shoulder, smiling wider now “don’t forget to take notes for Mr. Tang.”

He winked at Peter before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
